monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-36515094-20191019034515
"One, Dispel DOES NOT remove the other monster's buffs if there is mega taunt on. He can't deny a enemy right after. I guess you don't know how mega taunt even works. Again, literally top players do NOT use the 2 extra turn skill Wyrmlad has. In the high leagues, nobody uses him as a fucking attacker. You do realize what I said right? I clearly said "Also, the top tier teams are REALLY damn repetitive. It's not that different of an combination from other opponents." So literally 70-80% of the monsters you mentioned don't even get used. The only reason why I'm talking about the high leagues is because 70% of the comments are also focusing about Level 130s. You literally even said that the Anticipation on Ugluk is worse than the Anticipation Trait on Hookuai, so clearly Hookuai is getting the bigger drawback, since you said that Anticipation is "so valuable." You only recommended Great Dispel it because its the best UNRANKED move he has. It's also between two moves, Wizard's Negation / Great Dispel. So clearly it isn't THAT valuable if you can replace it with another move. Also, what would you rather want? All effects removed? Or PER enemies and NER your own team?" So, I own a Sherezar and you're trying to tell me how one of his skills works? Really? Yea if there's mega taunt it won't remove the other 2 monsters buffs, but it will still remove the mega taunt. And guess what, he gets an extra turn right after he uses this skill. So, he can use this extra turn to deny the rest of the enemies. Do you even know how Great Dispel works? Let me break it down slowly for you to understand. 1. the enemy has a mega taunt monster 2. Sherezar uses Great Dispel 3. Great Dispel gets rid of the mega taunt 4. Sherezar gains an extra turn from mega taunt 5. Sherezar can use Grandmasters Scroll or Random Spellbook to deny the rest of the monsters. I would rather have Great Dispel because it can let Sherezar get an extra turn and deny the enemy. Yea most of the monsters I mentioned don't get used, but if you look at the ones that do, then we have Sherezar, Thalassa, Ragnarok, Eisul, Ugluk, Hookuai, Wyrmlad, and Gortak. (I looked at the leaderboards recently and these were the monsters being used. I may have forgotten a few, if I did mention which ones I forgot.) That brings a total of 5 monsters that I named that have extra turns. (Didn't count Wyrmlad this time). "Boohoo! Guess what, Eisul has the Taunt Trait as well! So this really doesn't hurt my point of view. Also, you're literally contradicting your own statement. Are you saying you have Ugluk on your team or on the enemies team? If the taunt is gone, that means that Ugluk still has the other buffs, Double Damage and Anticipation. Just because that's gone doesn't mean Ugluk is useless. He still has the 50% health decrease. Also, are you saying Hookuai has Area Dodge? That is REALLY irrevelent. We're talking about Hookuai, Ugluk, and how Ugluk destroys Taunt monsters, such as, like you mentioned, Eisul." One team has Ugluk the other has Eisul. He has the other buffs, but they can still get PER'd. Can you read dude? Where did I mention that Hookuai has area dodge. Where did I even mention Hookuai at all in that part? That part was strictly talking about Ugluk and Taunt Hater. Did you even read that I said Area Dodge synergizes well with Taunt Monsters? If you did then you would realize I didn't contradict myself at all. I said that when an Area Dodge monster is paired up with a taunt monster, generally, people try to trait disable the taunt monster if they can, so they can attack the area dodge monster.. This would get rid of taunt and make Taunt Hater not valuable. "Copying other people's teams is not dumb? Wow you must be a hero to say that. Usually you COUNTER the team, not copy it." How does this apply to what I said at all? I said: "Never said they didn't. Put that there cuz Inenarrativus used that as a reason to say P2W players are dumb." This comment by me was in response to when we talked about Wasper. Please explain to me where I mentioned copying other people's teams. This has very little relevancy to what I even said. "So you're saying Quicksand at the start of the battle is worse than Anticipation? Again, Anticipation is VERY situational. It has no value whatsoever if the opponent has no Extra-Turn Skills." Quicksand will most likely only be applied to a mega taunt monster at the start of a battle, so it really isn't that useful. Anticipation on the other hand will last the whole battle and will most likely be useful since 5 of the 8 monsters I previously named that are being used by top players have extra turn skills. "This dude clearly doesn't realize the flaws of Great Dispel. Again, its very situational, like everything else you mentioned. Taunt & MegaTaunt Monsters are currently very viable monsters in the meta, most people are using at least one tank in their team. You're saying that a Tank destroyer is not as viable as literally the same thing except that it doesn't have Taunt Hater, but the very situational Anticipation." Once again, you are trying to tell ME, the guy that has and uses Sherezar as his main denier, about Great Dispel and saying I don't know about it. It isn't very situational either. It gets rid of all effects, so say there's a mega taunt monster on the enemy team, Great Dispel will get rid of that Mega Taunt. Like you said Mega Taunt Monsters are currently very viable in the meta so Great Dispel would be able to get rid of the Mega Taunt. This would negate your idea about Great Dispel being very situational. Thanks for contradicting yourself and helping prove my point that Great Dispel is good! Also, did I say Ugluk is not as viable as Hookuai? No I didn't. Read closer, I said Hookuai is AS VIABLE as Ugluk, not better not worse. "Sad thing is, Hookuai is still not as good as Ugluk. The OP tier only has one part. OP. It doesn't have OP- or OP+. If I were to say, Hookuai is a definite OP-. But sadly that tier doesn't exist. So its going have to stay there or hope for the council makes more tiers." It's your opinion that Hookuai is not as good as Ugluk. And hey, guess what, the ranking council has been talking about making OP-. We have an idea of which of the OP monsters would go in there as well.